


Check Mate

by noggin_the_nog



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian showing his dom side, Chess, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roger is helpless, Roger realises Brian is hot, Smut, Strip Chess, hardly any plot, pretty boys getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noggin_the_nog/pseuds/noggin_the_nog
Summary: Roger and Brian play chess.... It doesn't turn out how Roger expected - since when did Brian get so hot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of a story I wrote years ago in the LOTR fandom. It struck me recently the dynamic would fit Roger and Brian. Brian slightly dom - Rog is totally wrapped round his little finger. 
> 
> There is more if you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer - obviously a fantasy.... not intended to hurt or offend

Roger was feeling fed up. They had been at Ridge Farm for what felt like 400 years and now, just when he fancied a night of drinking and bad behaviour with Freddie or taking John’s new car out for a spin, they had both fucked off for the night. Freddie with Mary and John to do something only John knew about. 

This meant he had been unavoidably talked into a chess night with Brian. He had been obliged to play a game of chess with Brian only once before. This would not have been so bad but for two things: one, Roger was very bad at chess and two, Brian took the game very seriously and he was skilled at it. The game had lasted into the small hours by which time Roger was both exhausted and bored. Brian, on the other hand had still been bright eyed and fully intent on making the best possible move at every opportunity so as to make sure he won. Brian was one of his closest friends, sure, but he could be pretty tedious about games - particularly chess. 

Brian was sweetly excited about the prospect of an evening of chess. “I believe you have a score to settle after my triumphant win the last time we played?" he’d said over lunch that day. Roger scowled behind Brian’s back at Freddie and John’s gleeful expressions. He groaned inwardly - it looked like he was not going to be able to escape, “I’m looking forwards to it." he said through a fixed smile.

"I must admit I am really looking forwards to beating you again," the guitarist said, "unless, of course, you’ve been practising since our last game?” There was a challenging note in his voice, Roger’s pride got the better of him, "I think my skills have improved enough to give you a few problems Brian.” he lied, he had not played chess since the last time - and that was months ago !He knew that he was still embarrassingly inferior at the game. Brian raised his eyebrow and gave Roger a wry smile; evidently not believing the younger man.

That evening, in the quiet of the deserted living room of the farm house, Roger watched with trepidation as Brian set up the chess table. Roger grabbed a bottle of beer or two - maybe the introduction of a bit of alcohol would help?

The two seated themselves on either side of the small chess table. Roger chose white whilst Brian sat himself behind the black set. "White always goes first Rog, do your worst." said Brian; he sat back in his chair and joined his fingers underneath his chin, his hazel eyes fixed intently on the drummer. Roger took a few moments to think before he made his first move, he really did want to make a good go of the game and please his friend, but his mind just did not work in the right way to be able foresee the other player's moves and catch them out. Eventually he made his choice and moved one of his pawns. Brian leant forwards, a look of intense concentration creasing his brow. Roger downed the rest of his bottle of beer; it looked as though it was going to be a long night…

With a smug smile Brian made his first move, he had immediately put the white knight in a dangerous position. It was now Roger’s turn to lean forwards in concentration - he couldn't lose a piece this early in the game! He eventually saw a way to avoid losing his knight, “Might be harder to beat me this time Bri.” he said. The older man’s eyes flicked over the board quickly, "It does appear that you have improved since our last game," he mused, “I’ll have to think hard about this move." 

Roger fell back in his chair - he was caught between swallowing his pride and playing very badly so that the game would be over soon and proving to Brian that he was not as hopeless as before but having the game last interminably. He opened another bottle of beer. As the warming effects of the alcohol spread to his head he decided that he would have to beat Brian at this game, no matter how long it took - he wasn’t an idiot and the older man’s conviction that he was going to beat Roger again dented his pride.

 

Brian made his next move and sat back, "Let us see what you can do about that!” Roger finished the rest of his drink and looked at the board; after two swiftly downed beers, plus what he had knocked back at dinner, things were not looking as clear as they should. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he searched for a possible move. He looked up to find the guitarist watching with an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth - why did he have to look so dammed smug all the time? Roger made his move and sat sulkily back in his chair, Brian almost clapped his hands in joy, "Ah ha! Check!" he cried, removing one of the white pawns from the board, “You didn't see that coming did you Rog? Now.. let me think about what to do next." The concentrated look appeared on Brian’s face again. It looked like it was going to take a long time for him to make his next move, he was completely focused; a small crease in the centre of his brow and his lips pursed in meditation. 

 

Roger sipped another drink and watched the taller man, an idea forming in his mind; what if there was a way in which he could put Brian off and therefore stand a chance of winning the game? He looked again at the serious figure opposite him; every line in the tall body showed the determination and calm that was so much part of Brian. What if there was a way to break down that serene composure?

 

"I have an idea Brian,” he said, and, possibly slightly under the influence of the beer he had drunk, proceeded to make a suggestion; "how about we add a little forfeit for when a piece is lost?" Brian looked up at him with questioning eyes, Roger continued, "Every time one of us loses a piece," he paused for dramatic effect, "we have to remove a piece of clothing." The drummer smiled broadly, hoping to see Brian ruffled. To his dismay the older man grinned wolfishly, “Interesting forfeit Rog - you’re on.” The hazel eyes travelled the length of Roger’s body making him feel twitchy just from the intensity of the gaze. What had he let himself in for?

Brian moved his next piece forwards, replacing it on the board with a soft click, the wind whispered in the trees outside, a log resettled in the fireplace; everything seemed suddenly intensified to Roger. With slightly sweaty palms he bent his concentration on his answering move, painfully aware of the older man’s gaze upon him. He tentatively moved his king and looked up at Brian who raised his eyebrows and immediately played a move which removed another white piece from the board, "So, what's it to be Rog?” he queried, "the shirt? Or maybe just your belt to start with, I don't want this to end too quickly..." The drummer slowly unbuckled his belt and laid it on the floor by his chair, "Don't get complacent Bri, I have only lost one piece." he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. 

The guitarist merely chuckled and set about making his next move. Roger hastily swigged a bit more beer; God knew he needed it - his nerves were jangling. He had not expected Brian to respond like that - he had not often seen this side to his friend - Brian was rarely ‘naughty’ but Roger knew he occasionally went all out. 

He looked across at the brunette who was bent over the board, sucking his full lower lip in deliberation - full lower lip!? What was he thinking!? Roger shook his head, he was definitely not having *those* thoughts about Brian. He looked back across the table; the firelight was picking out red- gold highlights in the dark curls and making tBrian’s pale skin glow. “It’s your turn Roger.” Roger revelled in the deep, soft voice that washed over him like a caress; “Roger?” the drummer was brought out of his reverie to find Brian watching him with amusement. 

"Oh yes, yes, of course it is." he stuttered, he looked at the board but could see no way of making an advantageous move. He finally moved his queen only to have a rook, which he had not noticed was in a vulnerable position, swept off the board with a triumphant flourish. Roger cursed himself for his stupidity - he was going to have to remove something else now.

He began to take off his boots, removing them carefully and placing them with his belt. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him and was half afraid to look up, "Beginning to regret your little idea?" the older man asked. Roger raised his head and met Brian’s eyes proudly, "Of course I’m not, I am merely lulling you into a false sense of security." lied the blond. 

”Good." murmured Brian as he settled back in his chair to contemplate his next move.

 

After what seemed an eternity, during which Roger became increasingly more jumpy, the next move was played. Roger looked at the board - finally! Brian had left his knight exposed, with a jubilant cry he pounced on the unlucky piece. "Check! Off with your shirt Brian!” 

”That was well spotted, but I don’t think I’m required to remove my shirt when you’ve only taken off your belt and boots." With that he removed the silver chain from around his throat and laid it gently on the table beside the chess board. Roger felt the tiniest twinge of disappointment but quickly shrugged it off with another gulp of beer; he made his next move and then fixed his gaze on the guitarist.

 

After a short period of consideration Brian moved his king into a threatening position. Roger thought he could see a way out of losing another rook to the black king and moved his piece with a smug smile. His self-satisfaction was short lived however, "Check yet again blondie, you really should keep an eye on your pawns." laughed Brian as he removed another white model, "now, I think your shirt would make a nice addition to the pile of your clothing on the floor." 

Roger swallowed nervously, now it came down to it he really did not want to take his shirt off in front of Brian whose hazel eyes were boring into him with an alarming intensity. They’d all seen each other topless many many times before, but this felt different. He was exasperated to find that his fingers were shaking slightly as he started to undo the stupid tiny buttons down the front of his shirt. As each button came undone his chest was slowly exposed to the piercing look from across the table. Despite its intensity, Brian’s expression was unreadable - it only served to make Roger more confused. The light hearted atmosphere that he had tried to instil by introducing the stripping forfeit had turned into a crackling air of unknown. 

Roger had no idea what the hell Brian was thinking and the wicked light in his eyes was unnerving. His shirt was finally unbuttoned and he let it fall from his shoulders and slide to the floor. He instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. Brian finally removed his gaze and turned back to the game.

Roger managed to keep his wits about him long enough to get rid of another of the black pieces. He had an awful suspicion that Brian had deliberately left him an opening, however, because the guitarist was now watching him intently to see his reaction as he pulled his jumper over his head and teasingly undid a few more buttons on his shirt . Roger gulped involuntarily; Brian was still wearing a shirt and trousers - but the glimpse of defined collar bone and smooth chest it revealed was almost unbearably erotic. Roger felt his face heat as he realised he was staring. He quickly made another move, not noticing if it left his pieces exposed; Brian sat back in his chair and was soon lost in thought.

 

Roger could not tear his eyes away, the thin white shirt Brian was wearing was tight over his frame and highlighted the bones of his shoulders and long slender arms. Roger’s heart rate was rapidly escalating - what was happening to him? - this was Brian; his serious, straight-laced friend - yet here he was desperate to see more skin. To his consternation, Roger felt his cock begin to swell at the thought. He swallowed the rest of the bottle of beer trying to dispel these thoughts from his consciousness. 

This was ridiculous, and more than a little nerve-racking; sure he'd slept with a couple of boys before - and plenty of girls - but this was different. He had always been in control in the past and right now he could feel all his normal composure and confidence being burnt up by the look in his friend’s eyes.

Sometime in the midst of Roger’s inner turmoil, Brian had made another move, "You'd better make sure you don't lose this.” he drawled. Roger took a deep breath, Brian was right, he could not lose this else he'd have to take his jeans off and there was no way he wanted Brian to see his present condition. Hell, he even going commando - these dam jeans too tight for underwear. 

He leant forward and looked at the board, any sense of what was happening in the game had left him. "Don't tell me your stuck Rog..” the teasing note in the other man’s voice prompted Roger to grab any white piece and make the first legal move he could think of, he shakily replaced the little figure on the board and raised his eyes to look at Brian..

He knew immediately that he had made a stupid move, the hazel eyes were twinkling and there was an evil grin just pulling at the corners of the guitarist’s mouth. In what seemed like slow motion another white knight was removed from the game. Roger could feel nerves fluttering in his stomach; he could not take his jeans off, he couldn't even sit back in his chair for fear of Brian seeing his bulging erection. The older man licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak, "I believe you owe me another piece of clothing." he breathed.

Brian must have seen the embarrassment in Roger’s eyes; confusion was swiftly followed by an almost feral smile on the brunette’s face. Roger could not believe it - could Brian tell what he'd been thinking? He knew he was blushing; shifting uncomfortably around the hardness between his legs he stammered, "I - I guess you want me to - to take off my jeans?” 

Brian laughed, "Why are you so nervous? Surely you've nothing to hide?" Roger turned an even darker shade of red, he felt as if all the blood in his body was either in his face or his cock, his brain was desperately trying to think of a plausible reason as to why he couldn't remove his trousers. It failed. He was either going to have to tell Brian or show him..

"What’s wrong Rog?” the older man mocked, "If you don't take them off - I'll be forced to do it for you." he finished with the hint of a growl in his voice. Roger felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He took a calming breath and started to undo his flies. If he stayed leaning forwards maybe he could remain hidden. With a huge effort, he managed to ease the over-tight denim off his hips. He barely suppressed a moan of relief as his aching cock was released. Once he had them off he threw them to join the pile on the floor.

Roger could hardly believe what was happening; how had a simple game of chess turned into such an intense situation? Here he was, completely unclothed and more aroused than he could ever remember being and the only other person in the room was not only still fully clothed but also happened to be Brian May. His friend and bandmate. Someone he had never looked at before with even a hint of sexual desire. Roger looked up, he tried to meet Brian’s eyes but the fire in them was too much. He felt his throbbing cock grow impossibly heavier with need and had to spread his thighs on the seat. The air was crackling with tension..

Then Brian made it burn, "I think it's my turn to add a forfeit, don't you?" he breathed, "If I manage to remove your queen with my next move, I get to see -this." Brian’s booted foot made the gentlest of contact with Roger’s feverish cock. The younger man could not suppress a gasp; the foot applied a tiny bit more pressure leaving him mute with desire. "Do you agree to my little rule Roger?” The drummer couldn't reply, a bit more pressure was added, "Do you agree?" repeated the other man. Roger groaned, "Yes." he managed to say, the boot left him. Brian seemed to take ages to make his move, Roger felt his whole future rested on which move the older man played. If he did not manage to take the white queen then they could leave the game and nothing more would be said about the evening. If Brian won the game…Roger shuddered at the thought.

The drummer’s hands were gripping the edge of the table. His entire attention was fixed on Brian - why was he taking so long? And then, finally, came the words that Roger had been simultaneously wishing for and dreading.  
"Check mate ."


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - thank you so much for the feedback on part one! 
> 
> I don't actually know anything about chess - so apologies for the inaccuracies there!
> 
> Also - couldn't help going a little slushy at the end...
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction. Not intended to be taken seriously or to offend.

Brian removed the white queen from the board. 

The game was over. 

It was time to pay the forfeit. Their eyes met over the table; Roger’s blue ones dark with desire and Brian’s hazel ones alight with something Roger had not seen there before. The silence was deafening. The older man sat back in his chair, "Come over here." he growled, patting his knee. Roger’s heart was in his throat, he felt vulnerable and his mouth was dry. He couldn’t move. Brian smiled dangerously, "Come over here Roger." Roger gulped, he clenched his eyes shut so as not to have to see Brian’s expression. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet, his erection pressed against his stomach.

He opened his eyes, Brian was looking directly at him, the power of the gaze burning him. He slowly started to walk round the tiny chess table; it was the longest walk of his life. When he eventually stood before the guitarist he couldn't meet his eyes, "My my Roger,” breathed the older man, "I had no idea that chess was so - stimulating." Roger wanted to tell him that his arousal was due entirely to him but all speech was cut off as warm, strong hands slid up his outer thighs and came to rest on his hips, the tapered thumbs gently caressing him. A tiny sigh escaped him.

 

With no warning, Roger found himself being pulled into Brian’s lap, his begging hardness trapped between them. The older man’s hands ran up his back, coming to rest in his hair, the fingertips tenderly massaging his scalp. Roger was finding it hard not to lean down and taste the guitarist’s mouth, he was so engrossed in the thought that he did not notice one of the hands leaving his hair and slipping between their bodies. He jumped as Brian’s hand wrapped around him, "What do you want to happen now Roger?”, the other man’s breath was warm on his bare chest. 

Roger said the first thing that came into his head, "I - I want - would you - kiss me?" Brian’s smile was victorious, "Now that is something I thought I'd never hear; the famous playboy of Queen begging to be kissed like some inexperienced girl!” Roger blushed furiously, it only added to Brian’s amusement, “Don’t worry Rog, I won't tell.” The younger man was not entirely sure whether to believe him, Brian’s eyes still had a wild light in them.

Time slowed as the hand still cradling the back of his head pulled him down towards the brunette’s tempting mouth. At the first brush of their lips Roger moaned, he felt Brian smile into the kiss. The older man nipped at the drummer’s ample lower lip, demanding entrance, Roger complied willingly. Brian’s tongue in his mouth was delicious, he let it invade him completely. When the tongue withdrew teasingly he followed it, tasting the alcohol in the older man’s mouth. Brian deepened the kiss till Roger felt he was being consumed, he groaned again - the sound swallowed deep in the other man’s throat.

 

He still couldn't quite get a grip on the situation - how had he never seen this overwhelming sensuality in Brian before? The hand on his cock started to move slowly but firmly, rubbing just the right places to make him writhe in the older man’s lap. It briefly occurred to Roger that Brian was bound to be good with his hands… all that guitar and piano playing. Suddenly, Brian broke the kiss, his hand stilled on the hot flesh between them; he pulled Roger hard against him letting the drummer feel his own swollen cock for the first time. Roger could feel their heartbeats pounding hard against the walls of their joined chests. He looked into Brian’s eyes and saw an all encompassing lust ablaze deep within them.

"I think this would best be continued horizontal." said Brian hoarsely. Roger found himself being lifted bodily out of the chair, still pressed against the other man’s long body. Brian gently laid him on the thick braided rug in front of the fire, Roger looked up at the guitarist; the dying embers of the fire cast a golden light over him; highlighting his high cheek bones. Brian slowly laid down, covering the younger man’s body with his own, "I believe it is your turn to think up a forfeit blondie.” he breathed into the drummer’s ear. 

It was Roger’s turn to smirk, "If I can make you moan, you have to take off the rest of your clothes," he whispered seductively, "but, if I moan first - I'll let you do whatever you want to me." He smiled, pleased with himself that whatever the outcome of this situation, he would get what he wanted.  
Brian grinned and rolled onto his back pulling Roger with him so that the younger man was straddling his hips, "Go ahead, do your worst." 

Roger smiled wickedly and applied his mouth to the throat that had been tempting him for so long, he almost groaned there and then, Brian tasted luscious. Mentally berating himself for having so little control, he moved down to the hollow between Brian’s collar bones, lapping at the sensitive skin. His hands wandered over the older man’s smooth chest and stomach; although Brian’s breathing quickened he made not a sound.

Roger stepped up the pace; he pulled the thin shirt open and pounced on a tightening nipple, drawing the small nub into his mouth and sucking gently. his hand found the twin nub of flesh and pinched it to hardness.

Brian arched against him silently. It was Roger’s undoing - the movement dragged their erections over each other and the combination of that tantalising contact and the taste of Brian’s satiny skin in his mouth forced a moan from his lips. The guitarist’s reaction was instantaneous; within seconds Roger found himself on his back with Brian braced above him. 

"I win little one." growled the older man. He ran his hands up Roger’s chest and leant over to give him another searing kiss. The drummer was helpless beneath his touch. Brian’s long fingered hands found his sensitive rosy nipples and Roger arched off the floor - a strangled gasp torn form his lungs. 

Brian slid down the other man’s body till the drummer’s throbbing length stood up in front of him. He wrapped his hand around the base and bent down to lick the engorged head. Roger jumped beneath him, "Ah! Please Brian!” he begged. The older man merely chuckled wickedly, 

"Oh no Rog, you moaned first, that means that I get to do *whatever* I want to you." Roger groaned in delicious torture.

"My turn for another forfeit I think." breathed Brian, the air warm against Roger’s needy flesh, he started to stroke in earnest, “I want to taste you,” he continued, “if you can show some self control and keep from coming whilst I do then I promise I’ll fuck you senseless afterwards.” the blonde whined at the thought, Brian continued, 

“If you come, Roger, I will leave you here begging for my touch.” Brian stilled his hand, clearly waiting for consent. Roger ran his tongue over dry lips. He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Brian dipped his head and wet heat covered Roger’s length - Brian swirled his tongue over the aching shaft “Oh God!“ Roger gasped, the sensations spiralling, he felt orgasm begin to build deep in his body. He opened his mouth to beg Brian to stop teasing, there was no way he’d manage to hold off coming with that clever mouth wrapped round his cock. Roger lifted his head to look down the length of his body: Brian was watching him. He smiled round Roger’s erection and hummed in appreciation. 

“Brian, I swear to God, I am about ten seconds away from losing it.” he managed to grate out, slightly alarmed at how quickly his body was responding to the other’s touch. Brian released Roger’s cock from his mouth, keeping up the pressure on him with gentle squeezes from his warm hand. 

“That’s a pity, I was so looking forwards to having you pinned on my dick.” mused Brian, almost to himself. “I think you can hold on a little longer for me, don’t you sweetheart?” Roger gasped as the warmth of Brian’s mouth enveloped him again. The hazel eyes looking up at him in question. 

“I can try…” the drummer squeaked, shutting his eyes. The visuals were not helping at all. 

Roger tried to focus his attention on taking a long, slow steadying breath. In and out. The accompanying rush of oxygen in his blood made his whole body tingle but he didn’t come. He was so conflicted - desperate to give in to the physical sensations but equally desperate to please Brian and make this - whatever it was between them - last longer. 

He became aware that Brian’s mouth was no longer torturing him; just gentle strokes from root to tip. He opened his eyes and peeped back towards the other man. Dark eyes met his gaze. 

“I always knew it would be this hot.” murmured. Brian. Roger couldn’t form a coherent thought, every nerve in his body twanging with pleasure. He frowned at Brian,

“What, chess?” he asked stupidly and received a pinch on the thigh. 

“No.” came the reply, “Sex with you. With us.” Was that a faint blush beginning to colour the guitarist’s pale skin? Roger bit his lower lip, only able to concentrate on breathing and not coming all over Brian. 

“I had no idea you’d be this compliant,” continued the older man, “this needy.” He placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on Roger’s lower stomach, speeding up the movement of his hand. 

“Christ Brian.” Roger’s hands fisted in the rug below him, “I can’t help it with you being all..... you know... I just....fuck.” The brunette groaned in response and swiped his tongue over the leaking head of Roger’s cock. 

“Oh God I’m so close.” panted the blonde, all the muscles in his lower body tensing as he was pulled further towards completion. Brian stopped stroking him again, hand wrapped tightly around Roger’s throbbing length. 

“Does it ache?” Brian asked him, dragging his mouth over Roger’s hip. Roger whined, feeling his pulse in his dick, balls tight - the ache exquisite. Brian shifted suddenly and Roger opened his eyes to see the older man stretched out against him, above him; mouth inches from his. Together they closed the gap, tongues meeting first - both moaning at the contact. The drummer desperately rutting his hips against Brian.

The taller man broke the kiss, braced over Roger with his hands either side of the blonde’s head. 

“I want to make you come right now,” he whispered, “want to watch you spill over my hand, hear you as you lose it because of me.” They were rocking against each other, the smaller man teetering on the edge of bliss. 

Roger drew in a shaky breath, “What about the forfeit? I really, really want you inside me… I just… I’m so close..” his voice was small.

“Oh sweetheart,” a gentle kiss to bitten lips, “Forget about the stupid forfeit; I couldn’t stop now if I tried.” The guitarist smoothed Roger’s hair away from his brow, smiling at the quivering blonde beneath him. 

Brian rolled off Roger - staying pressed up against his side, hand wrapping around him once more. “I want to hear you.” he growled in Roger’s ear, breath making the drummer shiver.

Roger had one hand gripping the rug below them, the other clinging to Brian’s shoulder. He couldn’t take his eyes off the big hand on his cock, twisting slightly on every upwards stroke, wringing gasp after gasp from his mouth. He had been hard and leaking for so long that the slide of Brian’s skin against his was slick, perfect. 

“Come on Rog, let go for me.” breathed Brian, eyes fixed on Roger’s face. 

The drummer hadn’t been lying when he said he was close. With the renewed stimulation and, he realised with a jolt, Brian’s permission, his hips tilted further into the older man’s grip. Toes curling into the rug. He took a deep breath, feeling the wave of pleasure reach its peak and wash through his limbs. 

“Ohhh… fuck!” his voice gave out as his breath left his lungs; his aching cock throbbing wildly as he felt the warm, liquid rush of his release. Brian kept stroking him, aftershocks wracking his spent body, the slide of the guitarist’s hand now obscenely wet. He knocked Brian’s hand off his oversensitive cock, turning and curling into the taller man’s chest. Brian wrapped strong arms around him, holding him close as he recovered his breath. 

“Absolutely fucking perfect.” whispered the brunette against the top of Roger’s head. 

Roger smiled to himself against Brian’s skin. He shifted against the taller man, snuggling closer. His hips coming into contact with Brian’s hot, clothed erection. The older man tried to stifle a groan but the strangled sound he made and the evidence of his desire poking into his stomach, sparked deep in the drummer’s body. 

This was more like what he was used to - someone being desperate for him. Roger peeled himself away from Brian and stood up. 

“Ugh, I bet this rug has left marks all over me,” he said with a grimace, “I’m heading to bed.” He turned and started walking out of the room, hoping the fact that his knees were still wobbly from the intensity of his orgasm wasn’t too obvious. He paused and looked cheekily back over his shoulder, grinning when he clocked Brian kneeling on the rug, cock deliciously obvious in his trousers, hazel eyes glued to Roger’s naked bum.

“I believe someone was boasting about being able to fuck me senseless…?” he drawled, blue eyes twinkling in the guitarist’s direction. 

Roger could hardly contain a squeal of excitement when the tall guitarist scrambled to his feet, shaking his head fondly at the drummer’s cheek, long legs easily catching him up.

“You’re for it now blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending. I've really enjoyed writing this pairing. Keen to do more now!


End file.
